1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food container such as a salad bowl, and in particular to a container that may be stored on a store shelf in an upright manner so as to readily display the container contents to a store customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been a number of salad bowls made of plastic moldable materials, such as PVC or PET, which are used for holding food products. The bowls typically have a cylindrical configuration with a generally circular cover that fits over the top of the bowl for maintaining the contents of the bowl from falling out. The cover can be either a "snap on cover", one that can be reused if desired, or a sealed cover, one that is adhered to the top edge of the bowl by suitable means, such as adhesive or heat, and which cannot be reused.
For the purposes of display in stores, if the bowls are placed on the shelves of the store in their conventional manner, i.e., one on top of the other, then the contents of the bowls are not readily observable by someone walking down the aisles of the store. It is well known by those in the grocery trade that the more visible the product, the more likely it is that the consumer will buy the product. It would be advantageous therefore, to have a bowl that may be stackable one upon the other for purposes of shipment or storage while capable of being displayed in a stable upright position when placed on store shelves for sale.